


I see colors (but not everyone sees them)

by ECOM



Series: Monsters have colors [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, First Meetings, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a Possessive Bastard, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, Possessive Peter Hale, Stiles hates his power a little, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Young Cora Hale, did i make peter too obsessive?, do i care?, kid stiles, nope - Freeform, this is a mess, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECOM/pseuds/ECOM
Summary: Stiles can see people's colors.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Monsters have colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683646
Comments: 13
Kudos: 473





	I see colors (but not everyone sees them)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this in Stiles' birthday but my brain didn't feel like that.  
> In the first part Stiles is 1 to turn 2, Peter is 14 to turn 15.

_(Blurry)_

He's outside.

“Bored!”

He learned to say that word yesterday.

_(He is bored)_

“Bored! Bored! Bored!”

He's in his mom's arms. Mom's face is blurry too.

_(Blurry)_

She's trying to distract him.

“Boooooooored!”

She doesn't get it.

Suddenly, he feels mom put him down.

“Mieczysław, I have to talk with someone. Stay here”

_(Blurry)_

But he's bored, he doesn't want to stay still. He pouts, usually that makes mom change her mind about something he doesn't like.

This time she just laughs.

“I'll be back soon”

He stops pouting and scowls, then turns his face to stop seeing his mom's face. She sighs and walks to the person that came.

_(He is angry)_

He's not paying attention what they're talking about. Then he hears mom and another woman screaming.

“Peter!”

“Mieczysław!”

He turns at time to see a face.

Actually _see_ a face.

_(And everything is clear)_

He likes this face, it's pretty. He can't stop seeing it, especially the eyes. The eyes are beautiful.

He touches the faces and the person whose it belongs doesn't seem to mind.

_(The person is a boy)_

_(The person is smiling, a big smile, which means he is happy)_

_(Which means he is happy for him)_

He continues touching, strokes the hair. He ends up putting his hands over the boy's eyes.

The boy laughs. A pretty laugh. The boy takes his hands gently, the way mom takes fragile things.

_(He likes it)_

“Hello, little one” he says.

_(And he thinks this just turned in his favorite sound)_

He puts his hands on the boy's face again, this time near his eyes but not over them.

“Wha'?”

_(He wants to know the color. Things have colors)_

The boy hums questioningly.

“My eyes?”

He nods.

“Do you like them?”

He nods again.

“Pwetty”

The boy smiles like he gave him the best thing in the world.

“Thanks. You're pretty too”

And he blushes.

_(He likes being pretty)_

“Wha'?”

The boy looks at him for a minute, but then he seems to understand.

“What color are my eyes?”

He nods.

“They are blue”

_(Blue)_

_(He likes blue)_

He startles when the boy takes him in his arms, but quickly gets used to the touch and continues touching his face. The boy doesn't stop looking at him.

_(Looking at his face, he thinks there's something in him)_

“My name is Peter, can you say Peter?”

“Petew”

“Good. You're a good boy”

_(He likes how it sounds)_

“And what's your name?”

“Mi-Mie-“

“Mieczysław!”

That's mom. He thinks. He's not looking at her.

“Wow, that's a name” Peter laughs a little.

He pouts.

“Don't make that face, darling, I like it. Mieczysław”

He gasps.

_(Only mom can say it)_

“Peter, put that kid down!” a woman screams.

“No”

_(Peter can growl?)_

“Peter!”

He frowns.

_(He doesn't like this woman. She is yelling at Peter too much)_

“Shut up, Talia, you're bothering him”

“Shut up? You shut up, little-”

“Talia, my son is here!”

She cuts her words and gives a look to Peter. A bad look.

“Peter, give me my son, please”

“No!”

Mom is shocked. Talia is shocked.

Peter is pleased.

And he has a new word to say. And he'll say it a lot.

_(Especially if they want to take him away from Peter)_

* * *

_(Gray)_

_(What he saw in Peter is gray)_

_(He likes Peter's gray)_

* * *

Stiles is four.

Mom and dad told him he has to go outside more and see other children.

He told them he goes outside with Peter and he sees a lot of children in the park.

They told him it's not the same because he's always attached to Peter and the kids won't get close to him.

He told them it's not his fault that the kids are cowards.

So now he's in the Hale House.

It's strange.

Since the day he met Peter he started to pay more attention to colors, but not only normal colors, he pays attention to the ones nobody else sees too. He told Peter about how he can see them in people even though they are not really there. How mom and dad are white but not too much. How there's people too bright, how there are others too dark.

How Peter is gray and how he can't find someone with the same color.

_(Peter always gets happy when he says it so he does it very often)_

He's in Peter's arms and the pack starts to get close. They try to introduce themselves but Stiles doesn't hear them.

He feels anxious and hides his face in Peter's neck.

“Too bright” he whispers in his ear, soft enough so only Peter can hear it.

Peter gets it immediately.

“Stay back, you're overwhelming him”

They do as he says, a little shocked. Peter walks to a sofa and sits there with Stiles onto his lap.

“Are you feeling better?”

Stiles raises his head. He looks at Peter. He sees his gray.

Stiles sighs and nods.

“Yeah, better”

Peter smiles and seems to relax.

_(Peter doesn't like when he feels bad)_

“Good, there's someone I want you to meet”

He arches an eyebrow but lets Peter take him to the second floor.

They walk through the hall until they reach the last door. Peter knocks and it opens.

“Did you stop babysitting your… baby?”

The girl looks directly at Stiles.

“I brought him home, actually. Cora, say hi to Stiles”

She evaluates him.

“He is cute”

“He is mine”

“Yeah, yeah, I know”

She looks him a little longer.

“I like him”

Peter grins. “I knew you would”

Then he turns to Stiles.

“What do you think?”

Stiles looks at Cora and he can't stop being surprise.

He never saw a kid that's gray.

_(Not the same gray that Peter, but still)_

“I like her”

And now he has a friend.

* * *

The next year Stiles starts elementary school with Cora.

He hates it already.

He doesn't like his teacher.

In the moment he gets into the room he can see her colors.

She's white, so white it _hurts._ But the worst it's that she's black too. Not the darkest black, but enough to make him want to puke.

_(Great, now he is condemned to see the colors he hates everyday)_

“Are you alright, Stiles?” Cora asks.

He nods but she doesn't take it. She looks at the teacher.

“You don't like her colors?”

Stiles sighs.

“Yes”

Cora pets his back. “Easy, easy”

Then someone gets in, apologizing for being late.

He looks up and he wants to scream.

This kid is brightest white he has seen. So bright it makes his head _hurt._

_(Great)_

He tries to ignore “Miss Duality” and “Bright Kid” and just listen to the class.

It's not easy.

After some time the bell rings. Stiles doesn't lose time and takes Cora's wrist, dragging her out the room.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, but I needed to get out of there”

“Is she that bad?”

Stiles is ready to asnwer when he hears someone choke, he turns and there's “Bright Kid” in the floor beside another kid of his class who has a inhaler in his hand.

_(He wonders how that kid is so white when, in Stiles' mind, his color should be pitch black)_

He doesn't think before he runs at them and punches “Idiot Kid” on the face. The inhaler falls, he takes it and quickly puts it in “Bright Kid” mouth.

Cora is over “Idiot Kid”.

“Bright Kid” starts to breathe normally and Stiles can relax.

“Are you okay?”

“Bright Kid” doesn't response, just stares at him.

“Do you want to go to the nursery?”

“Thank you!” is what he gets. And a hug. “I'm Scott, do you want to be my friend?”

That takes him by surprise. He turns to Cora. She shrugs. He turns to “Bright Kid” -Scott-.

“Sure”

_(And he hopes this is not a mistake)_

* * *

He's in the Hale House.

“We are back!” says Cora.

Peter goes to them, pets Cora's head and takes Stiles in arms.

“Welcome back”

The man rubs his cheek against Stiles' but then stops. He starts to smell him.

“Did you get close to other kid?”

“We were in school, uncle, there's a lot of kids.”

“But this scent is more… direct”

Stiles shrugs.

“I helped a kid, he hugged me and now we are friends”

“Really? I'm happy for you, sweetheart”

Stiles doesn't believe him.

_(Because he knows Peter, and the smile he has right now is too cold to be real)_

_(Because he can see colors, and right now, Peter's gray is getting darker)_

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistake, please tell me.


End file.
